In the prior art, in particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,060 teaches “A collapsible, self-erecting photo display stand is disclosed which can be easily collapsed into a folded configuration and shipped in a flat envelope but will spring into an erected box-like configuration upon removal from the envelope. The device is fabricated by die-cutting and scoring of a sheet of material from a single side into a number of panels and margins which are glued into a novel arrangement. L-shaped margins provide the interconnection between adjacent panels which encourages self-erection to stiffen the finished display.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,601 discloses “a collapsible three-dimensional construction in the form of a cube”, and mentions a number of similar earlier patented constructions. It may be noticed that such inventions are intended to create “self-erecting” cube-shaped structures from a pre-shaped (mostly pre-cut) two-dimensional blanks, and the outer sides of the cube-shaped structures are utilized in the “erected” state for display purposes, such as, for instance, advertising.